Un soir d'hiver
by MarinaPlume
Summary: James et Lily, un soir d'hiver.


**Hey ! Je vous présente mon premier OS sur le couple James et Lily. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. N'hésitez à me donner votre avis.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Jk. Rowling._

* * *

Quand Lily Evans rentra des courses en cette fin d'après-midi, elle trouva la maison vide. Comme presque chaque soir depuis une semaine.

« -James ? appela-t-elle tout de même. Je suis rentrée. »

Pas de réponse. Lily soupira. La maison était vraiment trop calme. D'habitude James venait l'embrasser et l'aider avec les courses, le plus souvent suivi de Sirius qui passait beaucoup de temps chez eux. Elle haussa les épaules. Les garçons devaient sûrement être avec le reste des Maraudeurs à préparer elle ne savait quoi. Lily frissonna. Cet hiver était particulièrement froid. La seule chose positive était la neige. Il avait beaucoup neigé en ce mois de Décembre. Ça devait être la seule chose que Lily aimait dans l'hiver. Avec Noël évidemment. Et faire du patin à glace sur les lacs gelés. Elle se rappelait ces après-midi passés à patiner sur le Lac Noir de Poudlard, parfois seule, parfois avec Marlène, sa meilleure amie. Puis avec James en septième année. Lily sourit en repensant à la première fois où son petit ami avait essayé le patinage. Une catastrophe. Il lui avait fait penser au dessin-animé moldu, Bambi. Et il n'avait toujours pas progressé depuis. Lily secoua la tête et finit de ranger les courses à l'aide d'un sort. Elle regarda l'heure, 17h30. _Une bonne heure pour prendre un bon bain chaud_ , se dit-elle. Pressée à l'idée de se détendre dans son bain, la jeune sorcière rousse n'avait pas remarqué le petit bout de papier posé sur le lit. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'elle le vit. Délaissant ses longs cheveux roux encore mouillés, elle lut le message. C'était de James. Il l'invitait à le rejoindre au lac là où ils avaient fait de nombreux pique-niques cet été avec les Maraudeurs. Lily était intriguée. Qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifiait ? Etait-ce en rapport avec la désertion de la maison par les garçons ? Elle se sécha les cheveux à coup de baguette, s'habilla chaudement et transplana.

Arrivées près du lac, elle écarquilla les yeux. La vue était magnifique. Sur le lac gelé était disposées deux rangées de bougies magiques qui illuminaient le paysage d'une multitude de couleurs se reflétant également sur la glace. Les deux rangées formaient un chemin. Sirius apparu alors dans son champ de vision avec un grand sourire et lui donna des patins à glace. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il se passait mais le maraudeur lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux. Lily sourit et s'engagea sur la glace en suivant le chemin de lumière. Au bout de celui-ci d'autres bougies étaient posées çà et là et James zigzaguait entre elles. Il vint la rejoindre et Lily fut impressionnée de le voir aussi à l'aise sur la glace. Elle était loin l'image de Bambi. James arriva en souriant.

« -Alors, ça te plaît ? demanda-t-il en commençant à patiner.

-C'est magnifique James ! s'émerveilla Lily. C'est donc ça que tu faisais depuis une semaine ? dit-elle en le suivant.

-Oui, Sirius, Remus et Peter m'ont beaucoup aidé. C'est Peter qui m'a appris à patiner ! rit James.

-Je vois que tu as fait d'énorme progrès ! sourit Lily, où au même moment James manqua de tomber, provocant le rire de la sorcière.

-Oui, bon j'ai encore un peu de travail quand même, dit le sorcier en se relevant. »

James se mit devant sa petite-amie et replaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille en contemplant ses magnifiques yeux d'émeraude. Il l'embrasse délicatement et lui prit les mains.

« -Lily, je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour toi durant notre cinquième année, même si je m'y suis pris comme un pied avec toi, je savais que tu étais la femme de ma vie. Et je ne me vois pas la passer sans toi. Alors Lily Evans, me ferais-toi l'honneur de devenir ma femme et faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ? »

James sortit un écrin de velours rouge où se trouvait à l'intérieur une bague en or surmontée d'une émeraude, dont la couleur était aussi belle que ses yeux. Lily sentit les larmes monter et sourit.

« -Oui James, mille fois oui, murmura-t-elle sous l'émotion. »

James lui passe la bague au doigt et l'embrasse passionnément. Ils durent se séparer toute fois en entendant des hurlements de joie et des sifflements. Sur la berge, les trois Maraudeurs les regardaient fou de joie, heureux pour leurs amis. Et Lily se remémora un autre soir d'hiver, semblable à celui-ci, à Poudlard, sur le Lac Noir. C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait James Potter. Et bientôt, elle deviendra Lily Potter.


End file.
